Automatic dishwashing detergents have improved over time but still some of the consumer needs are unmet in terms of both cleaning and finishing. In recent years there has been an ever increasing trend towards safer and environmentally friendly detergent compositions. This trend imposes additional constrains onto the automatic dishwashing formulator. In terms of energy efficiency and raw material savings, it is desirable to design products which provide good performance even at low temperatures and with a reduction on the amount of chemicals, in particular non-readily biodegradable chemicals.
A frequent problem found in automatic dishwashing is the presence of grit on washed items. Grit is sometimes found in dishware/tableware after the automatic dishwashing process even if the items were free of it before they went into the dishwasher. It seems that grit is formed during the dishwashing process. The mechanism of grit formation is not well understood. It maybe due to the high temperatures and combination of different soils lifted from the soiled items during the dishwashing process. Somehow, the different soils seem to recombine to give rise to grit which deposits onto the surface of the washed items. Once the grit is formed and deposited it is very difficult to remove it. The problem seems to be more acute when detergents in unit dose form are used.
Another frequently found and unsolved problem is the presence of filming and spotting on washed items, this is particularly noticeable in glass and metal items.
In view of the above discussion, an objective of the present invention is to provide a more eco-friendly product that at the same time provides excellent cleaning and finishing benefits.